FireBreather
by tyrek allison
Summary: ya i spelled a few things wron but it was my first story i was going throught it fast as i could


FIREBREATHER

CHAPTER 1

HOME

"face it mom im a freak"dunkin said."you are not a freak dunkin your just special''."Mom look at me my skin you can call tangerine pumpkin but its orange","well orange you just adorable". "Mom nothins says freak like cole for lunch", "Dunkin your not a freak this is a new school not a exacution socilize make friends and -,"and stop getting into fights i know mom but its like jerk are atracted to me like-like homeing pidgens." "Just try pl-","message recieved." i love you sign in sign language."Love you to mom." "Actually this time it was rock on",i sighed.

CHAPTER 2

SCHOOL

I arrived at school but not happy because a hot very hot and when i say hot i mean HOT anyway she spilled coffe on me and i think she likes me its hard to tell but the way she looked at me it was amazing.I got to home room it was bioligy anyway i got in and i guess i made some new friends Keny and geussing isabell likes me but kinda like her she pretty smart cute sweet beutiful eyes and a cute class jym not kens best we got to jym you know what lets just skip to the part were ken almost got beat down by a ball.

"you realy are king of the jerkwads troy","hahaha its good to be the king",he through the ball but i stopped it."Enough!".Troy laughed he had a smirk on his face"Everybody through balls trying to aim for me,with the ball i had in my hand i hit the other balls like it was nothing then troy said,"hey spred out"."They still threw balls at me and i still hit the balls like it was nothing,troy threw one last ball and i caught it, i threw it it hit him and he flew like an eagle,he it the basketball goal,he fell through the net the 2 balls did too and hit him in the head.

CHAPTER 3

KIJU

After gym Isabell invited me to a party i tolled her i wasnt inited she said nobody was it was one of those partys were eerybody is invited "OHHHH i knew that" "sure you did" troy was approaching me and isabell "Hey freak do you knowwhat happens after jym" "Welllllll here is the part i hand you your meat all nice and calm on your hand buttttt i kinda promised my mom i wouldnt fight soooo LATERRR!", i jumped over his head and took off that night i snuck out of my room and walked pass a mirror i came back to it and looked at myself i couldnt see myself that good so i turned on the light Dunkin rosebelk what do you think your doing" "uhhh going to a party" "you got invited to a party ahh im so proud of you" i slipped out the door, "ya watever mom it probaly jus going to be a bunch of kids playing video games" i took off.I got to the party i knocked on the door no one answered i open the and every one was dancing but i saw every one ignoring cathrine the girl who spilled coffe on me i walked to her "hey i saw everyone ignorig you whats up" "havent you heard i was raising money for the prom and i had it in my locker and i came to school today and it was gone, im sure every one thinks i just pickpokceted it" "well people have there head up there buts, you would never do that" well its to late now the proms over now unless i can get the money back".I saw isabell i turned my head and cathrine was gone "UGHHHH what did i say" "hey dude whats up so how did it go" "what are you talking about" "with cathrine how it go" "OHHH i struck out" "your not the first", the house started to shake i heard a rumble "its those thangs again'' i said "GAMORADONS" the house roof was lifted up bye a kiju "its a kiju" "no isabell my... DAD" i took isabells hand and took off running we ran about 2 miles we hid behind a car "isabell im not kidding about him being my dad, you have to sniff ''Is he smelling for you" "he must know my sent,isabell u have to run" he picked up the car "ISABELL RUN" she got up and ran but his tail stopped her "what do you want" said.I saw that my sji was getting realy scaly like a tail lifted up she ran,she ran but his tell squshed her "LET HER GO YOULL CRUSH HER",i ran his tail came up she got up turned around, in a soft voice "dunkin" i ran i picked up a motor cicle wile i was running and through it at im he breathe fire at me my jacket burned off i stopped in my tracks and looked at my arms they were even scaylr then before, he grabbed me "PUT ME DOWN" he walked all the way to the desert "LEAVE ME ALONE" "AHHHHHH, what what just happend i-i just breath fire", in a deep voive "yes my son you are half kiju" he stoopped walking he breath fire into the ground a path opend there were a whole bunch of cristles "we are the last of our kind dunkin you are half kiju you will be my air" he put me down i walked over to a big cristle and took a little piece off and put it in my pocket "why am i here" "the other kiju are planning to attack the humans" he took me to a cliff there where kiju on the other side i think werein a volcano, "this is my son my air" "it bad enough you wont let us attack on the humans now u mate with them,you dont deserve to be king of the kiju" "SILENCE,who dares to challenge me, you vanderwalf, you asgard,i diddnt think so" "what now" i said, he pushed me into the lava "AHHHHHHHHH" and that wasnt me breathing fire. I fell into the lava it was pulling me to the right and i sunk.I jumped high into the sky,i landed on a skin was like a kiju, i had a whole in my chest but it was gloing, something was sticking out of my shoulders,and sticking out of the back of my feet."AHHHHGGGGGGGGGG" i breath fire to the top of the volcano.I passed out right in that spot.

CHAPTER 4

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up on the ground were a big whole was.I diddnt remeber anything but falling into lava and not burning up or being hot everything burned off of me but my pants.I walked to kennys house, KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK."Who is it" "ken it me'' '' oh here i come'', he came to the door but when he opened it shut as fast as i could.''WAIT,before you open the door you have to know i look wierd'' '' i know'' ''no i mean wirder then before'', my skin was totaly like a lizard it was scaly all over like a opened the door ''cool'' '' nooo not cool im a freak im-im a fish no scratch that a lizard'' '' so your dads king of all monsters, cool'' '' no not cool he said the human world maid me soft, im not tuff enough not good enough'' ''so your mom shes human right'' i shook my head ''cool''.I sighed ''watever i got to get to school.I got to school and everybody was clapping ''ya you rule dude'' ''awsome dude'' ''your amazing'' ''wha-what whats going on isabell'' ''oh that i told everyone what you did last night'' '' isabell what i told you about-'' my sentence was cut off ''what you said last night right before you saved my life ya'' i looked at cathrine she was walking to he locker everyone was still ignoring her ''HELLOOOOO'' ''oh isabell i forgot i had to go do something'' '' ok well see you at lunch'' i walked to cathrine i waited for her to leave then i took out the cristle put it in a envolope, and put a card in there it said : cathrine THE DANCE IS ON :.I waked back to isabell "soo what did you go do'' '' oh nothing i had to check on something'' ''what did you check'' ''ISABELL quit it'' '' ok ok sooooo what were you saying, someting about last night'' she had a smirk on her face.''Ya uhhhh about the lockth being my-'' ''your dad ya you were kidding right'' i looked at her then looked down ''SWEEEEEET!'',she turned head to '' that makes me like him even more'' she turned her head back to me ''tough day huh'' ''you dont een know the half of it, i thought everyone would be freaked out by this'' i showed her my skin and chest, it still had the whole in it but it was like a dent now.''WHOOOOOOOOOOE,amazing'' ''what is up with you and monsters'' ''i dont know its just cool'' i was smiling at her she looked up and looked into my eyes and smiled.''HEY! you know the prom is tommorow if they re open it who do you plan on going with'' ''UHHHHHH, i dont know i might ask cathrine'' ''she looked like she had a sad face ''what about you who are you going with'' ''nobody' she said in a small voice, she turned her head and said in a small voice to were i couldnt understand her '' nobody now''.Cathrine was walking to her locker she opened it and the envalope fell out she bent down to get it she opend it the cristle fell out she took out the card she read it, she picked up the cristle and smiled started to laugh and told the princable,everyone started to put up posters saying :PROM IS ON :. I walked over to her ''so the dance in back on'' suprisingly ya'' ''sooo you-you -you going with anybody'' ''nope, hey nice what you did last night, first time i leave a party early and i missed all the action'' ''ha ya,so-so you-you want to go with me,TO PROM i mean'' ''sure, for a minute there i thought i was going to have to ask you''.Keny was walking over to isabell ''hey isabell'' she looked like she was bored ''hey ken'' ''so i was wondering if you were going to prom with anybody'' '' oh that no'' ''well i was wander maybe you wanted to go with me'' '' oh ya sure watever'' he turned around walked to were she could'nt see him ''YESSSSSS,awwwwww this is the greates day of my life'' im finaly going on a date with isabell isabell swan aww man this is just great''.

CHAPTER 5

PROM NIGHT

I was getting ready for prom night in my tux and had keny and isabell in the car.''Now dunkin you remeber yo have to learn how to control your fire breathing ok dont let no one find out not even speks ok'' ''ya mom'' ''ok now be good hrs the keys to the car ok now you go get cathrine and go straight to the prom'' ''messege received mom'' ''ok here you go i love you'' ''love you to mom''.I got in the car and drove to go get cathrine '' why cathrine dunkin shes not your type'' ''and how do you know my type isabell'' ''i dont i just know shes not made for you'' ''whatever'' '' shes right bro shes not made for you'' ''ken why dont tpu just sit back there makeout with isabell and let me drive ok'' he looked at isabell she looked at him ''ughh why would you even say that'' he turned his head in s soft voice were to no one could here him '' ya why would you say that bro''.We got to cathrines house i knocked on the door she answerd hey ''ive been waiting'' ''you-you-you look beutiful'' ''thank you'' isabell was looking at me like she was made it to prom ''well looks like this suit clashes with orange'' ''would you quitworrying about other people relaxe come on lets dance'' she pulled me to the dance floor.''You want to dance'' ken asked ''no'' ''ok well are you having fun coming with me'' ''ya fun sound cool'' ''ITS TIME TO ANNOUNCE OUR KING AND QUEEN, OUR KING IS TROY ELMEN,AND OUR QUEEN IS CATHRINE VELCOME'' ''sppppppp what'' ''wooooo ya, go on go up there'' '' no im not doing that to to you'' isabell walked up ''it tradition you have to cathrine'' she had a smirk on her face'' she walked up there and looked backed they started to dance troy looked at me and smiled i was mad.I went to go sit down and wait ''NOW i want to dance'' isabell gave ken her drink she ran over to me and grabbed my hand ''come on wild tiger lets dance'' we were slow dancing.''what am i just a nother teen'' he broke both cups in his hands he marched over to us and pushed us away ''WOE KEN WHATS UP'' ''ILL TELL YOU WHATS UP SHE CAME WITH ME'' KEN ARE YOU MENTAL'' isabell said ''NO IM HUMAN UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE AROUND HERE'' mom had just walk through the doo''THE ONLY REASON ISABELL LIKES YOU IS BECAUSE SHE KNOWS YOUR DAD IS THE LOCKTH!'' cathrine turned around ''WHATTTT!'' i looked at her ''NO ITS NOT TRUE! IS IT'' i put my head down i looked back up her and shook my head ''NO'' ''cathrine please listen'' ''GET AWAY'' in a soft voice she ran back to troy and said ''get away'' i was mad i looked at troy he had a smirk on his face ''DADS RIGHT THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME'' mom looked at me i ran off ''DUNKIN''.I ran into another room.I sighed i undid my tie and sat there and kicked over a trash can a soda can fell out,I picked it up ''AHHHHHH'' i was going to through it but istopped in my tracks i crushed it put in my hand and blowed fire at it it turned into a little crum i flicked it, it hit the wall the stairs then into the trashcan.I smiled i turned around the trash in the trashcan cought on fire i ran jumped over a table grabbed it ran to the wall turned it upside down.I loked at my wrist and my tux cought on fire were my wrist was ''ahhhhhh'' i sat there i started to scream my body was hurting.''A kiju is near not just one two i can smell it before i knew it spikes were sticking out of my shoulders puting a whole in my tux, i toor off my at prom a gamoradon flew to my mom shit turned around and hit it realy fast ''ohhh this is bad'' everything was kiju lifted up the took off running,isabell was running and her heel broke ken turned around ''ISABELL'' he ran to her and picked up a gamoradon and threw it at the kiju to lead it away from isabell ''hey ugly over here'' the kiju picked him at the room i smelled to kiju ''THE PROM'' i ran to the prom i saw one of the kiju holding kenny squeezing him.I picked up a big meddle bar and through it at his head he dropped kenny i ran and cought him,''are you ok'' ''ya, you do look weird i guess thats good right now''.I brought him over to isabell she looked into my eyes in a soft voice she said ''dunkin'' i looked at her,shook my head ''weres my mom'' ''over there''.She was with cathrine and troy, my eyes widend when i saw a kiju about to shoot a vine at them.I ran to them ''AHHHHHHHHH'' i breath fire at it-it buned ''are you guys ok'' ''ya'' troy said cathrine wasnt even looking at me.I turned around and ran up the kiju arm ''AHHHHHHH'' i breath fire into its mouth i jumped to the ground there was a wire hanging from the roof, i ran jumped and swung to the roof and landed on a meddle bar i saw my mom leave isabell ran after her i was sad the kiju hit me off the bar i fell to the ground the whole in my chest was gloing again.''WERE ARE YOU GOING'' ''TO HELP MY SON'' ''I WANT TO HELP'' ''I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS COME ON'',they walked to the back of the school were the brock down buses were my mom put here finger on the door it opened they walked in ''is this a jet'' ''yes its a jet'' they took at the prom,'theres to many siilliens are here i have to bring them to the desert ''ALRIGHT YOU FILTHY FREAKS LETS SEE IF YOU CAN KEEP'' i ran to the desert i stopped in my tracks i fell to my knees and started to scream '' AHHHHHHH'' i breatrh fire in to the air my back was hurting something was sticking out of my back one of the kiju picked me up and took me farhter out to the desert they took me to a cliff and dropped me ''AHHHHHHHHHHH'' my back was hurting again before i knew wingle came out of my back and i started to at the jet,they landed near my dad ''awwww margret your back'' ''one time the lockth,did you send those kiju after my son'' ''asgard,vanderwalf''' ''answer the question did you'' no but i feeling there going to kill him,because you humans made his hart soft'' ''come on locth lets go'' '' i can smell him his near, lets go''.back at the fight, i flew back up and fought the om flew in ''mom no go away youll get hurt go'' i saw isabell get out the of the kiju hit me off of the cliff.


End file.
